White Wishes
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Él me hizo aceptarme a mi mismo, a que nada es imposible, inclusive el amor entre dos hombres. [SasuHina Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**  


**Prólogo**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, y soy un chico bastante simple. No soy bueno en deportes, no soy bueno hablando con los demás, mi contextura es más similar a la de una chica, puesto que me veo más delicado que cualquier chico normal, o al menos eso me han dicho siempre.

_Hyuuga, eres muy pequeño y flacuchento _

Ese siempre ha sido mi complejo, mi gran debilidad, hasta que le vi. En el instante en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, agradecí y ame mi contextura, porque cabía justo entre sus brazos, porque era de su completo gusto.

Él me hizo aceptarme a mi mismo, a que nada es imposible, inclusive el amor entre dos hombres.

Esta es mi historia. Algo extraña, pero mi historia al fin y al cabo.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola mis amados lectores.

Sé que muchos me dirán "Amy-chan, termina Esclava primero, y no comiences otro", pero...¡no puedo evitarlo!. La idea ronda en mi cabeza, y no puedo sacarla.

Descuiden, que esta historia pretendo que sea corta, y que se suba solo cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo. Asique, no se preocupen por mis otros dos fics, que no serán abandonados.

Espero les guste el prólogo, y me apoyen en esta aventura tan nueva para mi, como es escribir un yaoi.

Kisses

DarkAmy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 1

Como todas las mañanas, yo siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar al salón. Me gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad, del silencio que se apreciaba antes de que todos llegasen a perturbar esa quietud.

No creas que me ganaras idiota, yo seré quien venceré en esa carrera – Esa era la voz de la persona que tenía secretamente mi corazón. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, y es una chica tremendamente energética. Alguien que nunca se da por vencida en nada, muy opuesta a mí.

Tal vez por eso es que capturo mi atención.

Solo había unos pequeños inconvenientes entre mi amada y nuestra felicidad.

El primer problema, es que carezco del don de la palabra. Y cada vez que logro acercarme un poco a ella, termino desmayado de los nervios. ¿Pánico escénico? Claro que lo tengo, pero aun cuando estamos solos, termino de la misma manera. Soy un caso perdido.

El segundo problema y el mayor de todos, es que a Naruko-chan parece gustarle Sakura Haruno, que es una de las chicas más populares en toda la preparatoria. ¿Cómo ganarle a la chica más bella de todo el lugar, como hacerlo si soy un chico?

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras la veía sonreír junto a un chico que no conozco. Para mi todo el resto son tablones con rostro desfigurado, sin importancia. A mis blancas orbes solo existía esa rubia de brillante sonrisa, nada más. Si tan solo ella me viese de la misma manera, todo seria perfecto. Como un cuento de hadas, solo que el príncipe de brillante armadura seria una mujer, y la doncella atrapada en el castillo seria un chico desaliñado carente de personalidad, ósea yo.

Imagen traumática, pero puedo verme claramente con un vestido rosa esperando a mi príncipe/sa .

Silencio todos. Procederé a reubicarlos en sus nuevos puestos de este año. ─ La voz de mi profesor jefe atrajo la atención de todos, logrando que cada uno se sentase donde quisiesen, esperando. Mi blanca mirada se poso en esa hermosa rubia. Como era de esperarse, se sentó junto a ese chico, el mismo con el que había estado conversando antes. Se veían muy cercanos, al menos ella se veía muy animada platicándole. Sentía una envidia sana por eso, ya que en verdad deseaba poder relacionarme con ella de esa forma. ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan corto genio? ¿Por qué, si soy un hombre?

Se supone que un hombre debe ser firme, quien tome la iniciativa, pero yo no creo poder tener esa fuerza, no sin antes caer desfallecido en el intento. ¿Por qué debía ser tímido, si Diosito me hizo hombre?. No era justo, para nada lo era.

Pero la vida no suele ser justa muchas veces, lo he de saber yo, quien debido a su personalidad, carezco de muchos amigos. Para que decir de novias, si ni con mis dieciséis años de edad he dado mi primer beso.

Me da vergüenza de solo recordarlo, de lo mucho que se burlarían todos si se enterasen. Aunque no es que me den tanta atención tampoco.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios tras mis pensamientos, del enorme peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros. Muchos dirán que no es la gran cosa, pero para un chico de mi edad, un adolecente, cosas como estas suelen ser muy importantes.

¿Se imaginan si por no tener experiencia, terminase besándole un ojo a Naruko-chan? ¿O en vez de darle un beso, terminase vomitándole encima de los nervios?. De solo imaginarlo, me muero de la pena. No sabría donde enterrarme para que no me encontrasen el resto de mi vida.

Uzumaki siéntate junto a Haruno, atrás de Hyuga. ─ El latir de mi corazón se hizo presente ante tales palabras. Mis blancas orbes se alzaron para ver la sonrisa de mi princesa, quien me saludaba mientras se sentaba a mi espalda. Mi cuerpo se tenso de solo oírle tan cerca, con solo escucharla platicar por bajo con Sakura-san.

Uchiha siéntate al lado de Hyuuga. Y con eso todos están ubicados. ─ El resto del hablar del maestro no llegaba a mí. El aura de ese chico, el mismo que había estado escuchando a la chica de mis sueños, era realmente pesada, tanto que lograba ponerme más intranquilo de lo que ya estaba.

Su oscura mirada estaba sobre mí, podía percibirla. Era penetrante e intimidante, provocando que me sintiese más diminuto de lo que me suelo sentir. Debía decir algo, lo que sea para salir de esta tensión. Pero en el momento en que los vocablos por fin habían querido salir de mis labios, este volvió su mirar al frente, al pizarrón.

No podíamos ser una pareja de banco más dispareja. Seria un largo año con ese chico tan apático a mi lado.

**...**

Como era de esperarse, la completa atención de Naruko-chan estuvo puesta en su nueva compañera de banco. Siempre era lo mismo. No podía competir contra la personalidad fuerte y extrovertida de Haruno-san, y la felicidad de la chica de mis sueños se incrementa a su lado, brilla en todo su esplendor al apreciar esos ojos verdes que posee mi compañera de cabello rosa.

Se ven muy bien juntas, aun cuando Sakura-san le regaña por haber dicho algo fuera de lugar.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios tras mis pensares, ignorando el hecho de que ya todos comenzaban a abandonar el salón de clases. Mi blanca mirada aprecia desde el que es mi puesto, como esa dos chicas que habían estado sentadas a mis espaldas comienzan a desaparecer por la puerta del aula, sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme, de decirle que estaba feliz de que se sentase tan cerca de mí.

A quien engaño. Jamás podría decirle eso. ─ Murmuro por bajo mientras me apoyo en mi maletín color azulino. Me choca tener esta personalidad tan limitada, que me impide decir lo que siento. Es realmente agotador ser yo.

Pareces una chica. ─ Sorpresivamente mis ojos visualizan la imagen de mi compañero de banco, notando la frialdad con la que me observaba, como si me analizase. Un momento. ¿Me acaba de decir que parezco mujer?. Inconscientemente mis pómulos se tornaron rosa pálido, de solo pensar que me había escuchado, que había notado mis sentimientos por su amiga. ─ ¿Ahora te ruborizas?. Eres todo un caso Hyuga.

No pude enfrentar sus palabras, no tenia como. De antemano sabía que tenía razón, que más que todo un caso, era uno perdido.

Que. ¿No dirás nada? ─ El mutismo fue lo uno que broto de mis labios nuevamente. Cabizbajo notaba que nos íbamos quedando solos en el salón. Podía sentir sus ojos negros sobre mi persona, esperando que le dijese algo, tal vez.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior me impulse a ponerme de pie. Debía defenderme, decirle algo para que no me moleste, después de todo ya he pasado por algo similar. Si no digo nada en mi defensa, estaré propenso a que me moleste, a que me tome de punto para futuras burlas. No quería eso, no podía volver a pasar por todo eso nuevamente.

Como pude le encare una vez que estaba en frente a su ser, a su imponente figura, enfrentado esa vacía mirada que me observaba con un leve eje de diversión. Quería decirle que me dejase en paz, que no tenía por qué ser tan maleducado. No permitiría que me acosara. Soy un hombre, y debo ser fuerte como tal.

Levante mi dedo acusador para apuntarle levemente, muy cerca de su rostro, tan cerca como lo estaba el mío. ¿Qué? Trataba de intimidarlo, ¿no?. No importa que mi dedo tiemble levemente, o que abra y cierre la boca intentando sacar monosílabo. Lo estaba intentando y eso era lo importante, ¿verdad?.

¿Por qué seguía con este rubor en mi rostro, cuando debía mostrarme más feroz?

**... **

Sigo siendo débil. ─ No puedo sentirse más mediocre, más enclenque. ¿Cómo pude salir arrancando sin decir algo?. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de voltear a ver su expresión ante mi acto de cobardía. ─ Pero no es del todo mi culpa. Uchiha-san es muy aterrador, y yo, y yo...soy demasiado...¿yo?. El simple y asustadizo Hyuga.

**... **

Los días siguieron pasando uno tras otro. Para mi fortuna Uchiha-san no dijo nada de lo ocurrido esa tarde, inclusive parecía ignorar mi existencia. Ha sido una suerte, ¿será acaso que la diosa de la fortuna por fin me sonríe aunque sea una vez?. No podía despegar la alegría de mis facciones, la tranquilidad que expresaba. El día de lo ocurrido pase toda la noche en vela, pensando en todas las maneras que podría torturarme, de hacer mi vida a cuadritos. Gracias a Dios que nada malo paso, y todas las imágenes creadas en mi mente, en esas donde estaba a merced de esos fríos ojos negros, desaparecieron con la mañana siguiente, al verle sentarse a mi lado sin siquiera darme una sola mirada.

Los gritos de todas mis compañeras indicaban que ese sujeto había llegado al salón. Mi blanca mirada fue a parar a la puerta de acceso, notando la sonrisa resplandeciente de Naruko-san, la cual venia llegando junto a ese cubito de hielo que nombre antes.

Se ve tan linda el día de hoy. ─ Podía sentirme en el séptimo cielo de solo verla platicar con mis demás compañeros, de apreciar esa alegría que siempre desborda de su ser. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan deslumbrante?. ─ Oh. Naruko-chan...

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa fantasía en mis pensares. Sueño donde estamos solos en el aula, donde por fin encuentro el valor para confesarte lo que siento, y por supuesto tú me correspondes y todo brilla a nuestro alrededor. Pero que felicidad siento, tanto que creo que desborda de mi cuerpo.

Me equivoque. Tú pareces más mujer que cualquiera de la clase. ─ Ese tono neutro de Uchiha-san me saco de mi nube nueve, para hacerme aterrizar fuertemente contra el suelo. ¿En que momento habrá llegado a mi lado?. No podía evitar ponerme nervioso, ruborizarme levemente al notarle mirarme tan fijamente.

N-No soy una chica... ─ Apretando mis manos bajo el puesto, por fin pude pronunciar vocablo alguno, solo para escucharle soltar una carcajada. Extrañado levante la mirada, para encontrarle ahora sentado en su puesto, viéndome desde esa posición.

Claro que no. Si lo fueras, no te hablaría en primer lugar. ─ ¿Eh? De repente se puso muy serio, tanto que parecía haber perdido el rumbo de la conversación, para sumergirse en su propio mundo.

Uchiha-san es tan extraño, tan opuesto a Naruko-san. ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos, siendo que son tan diferentes?

Por más que lo pienso, no logro concebir que dos personas tan incompatibles, puedan llevarse tan bien. Pero supongo que es porque Naruko-san es tan amable con todo el mundo.

El viento llega a mi rostro en esta amplia azotea. Estamos en el primer descanso antes de entrar nuevamente a clases. Mi blanquecina mirada se dirige hacia el patio del instituto, apreciando entre uno de los arboles del cerezo que le rodean, a ese oscuro chico que es mi compañero de banco. El aura que expresa esta llena de melancolía. Aun cuando trate de ocultarlo, puedo verlo en sus negras orbes. Esos deseos...

Fue imposible no quedármele viendo sin siquiera percatarme. Aun cuando el timbre de la tercera hora de clases se hizo presente, mi atención permanecía en su persona, en como ni se inmutaba por asistir nuevamente al salón.

Mis blancas orbes de pronto reflejaron sorpresa por lo que mi mente estaba mostrando. No era Uchiha-san a quien observaba por unos segundos, sino era un recuerdo mío de hace años atrás, de la tristeza que intentaba ocultar de mi hermanita tras la partida de mi madre.

¿Acaso podría ser que...?. Negué ante mis pensares. Eso no podía ser, ¿por qué tenía que imaginarme en su lugar, porque me hizo recordar esos momentos llenos de oscuridad?. Aún con mi atención puesta en ese azabache, le veo ponerse de pie mientras levanta por unos segundos su vista al cielo, tal como yo lo había estado haciendo con anterioridad, para luego comenzar su caminar de seguro a las clases que ya estarían por comenzar.

Mi mirar se vio opacada al recordarle, de solo conmemorar su semblante hace unos minutos atrás.

¿Qué podría ocultar en su corazón, como para guardar esos deseos de llorar?. ¿Y porque me interesaría saberlo? ¿Seria acaso, porque me recordó a mi mismo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 1:-**

* * *

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, quienes decidieron acompañarme en esta travesía por escribir un yaoi. _

_Recuerden que soy fan de los amores lentos, así que todo ira con calma. Eso si, como esta historia será mas corta, habrá saltos temporales. Como nunca antes había leído o escrito de este género, me he impulsado a ver algunos animes de este tipo. Y a pesar que en un comienzo me chocaba un poco, he de decir que el anime que vi estuvo muy bueno, me gusto bastante. Además que me inspiro mucho y me dio varias ideas. _

_Muchos me pedía lemon, pero la verdad es que aún no se si lo haga. Si nunca había leído o visto algo de este tipo, mucho menos una escena fuerte. Aún no se si pueda, pero tampoco quitare toda posibilidad. Veremos como esta mi inspiración para esas cosas más adelante._

_Nanunita: Holis! Me alegra que me acompañes en esta nueva aventura, es bueno saber de ti. Gracias por las recomendaciones, me daré una vuelta por tus fics cuando llegue el momento. Besitos._

_Gracias a todos por el apoyo, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo de Esclava Sexual._

_Kisses_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 2

Ya había pasado un mes, treinta días de constantes sentimientos. Por una parte seguía feliz de tener tan cerca a mi amada. Aunque aún no logre tener las fuerzas para hablarle de manera normal, ya que lo máximo que logre pronunciar una vez, fue un simple buenos días mientras sentía como la presión subía por todo mi cuerpo, hasta hacer erupción tal como un volcán, y pues ¿Qué más?. Me desmaye en mi clara vergüenza.

Después de eso, al volver al salón de clases, ya que me terminaron cargando a la enfermería (mi segundo hogar), solo fui el blanco de la sonrisa burlesca de mi compañero de banco, quien no paraba de recordarme lo femenino que me veo, lo patético que puedo llegar a ser cuando se trata de Naruko-chan.

Era insoportable ese chico, aunque he de admitir que cuando lo vi sonreír, algo en mi interior se removió. Jamás creí que ese sujeto tan apático como Uchiha-san, pudiese tener tan linda sonrisa. Debería sonreír más a menudo, aún aunque fuese a costa mía.

Y fue así como lo logre aunque sea de manera inconsciente, terminando muchas veces en mi segundo hogar, extrañado de que era Sasuke-kun quien me recostaba en una de las tantas camillas de la habitación. Aunque claro, él no se quedaba ahí, ni tampoco me decía algo, fue la enfermera del colegio la que me lo dijo.

"_Nunca creí encontrar alguien con dos pies izquierdos, negado para los deportes"_

Esas fueron sus palabras una de esas tantas veces que termine con un balón en mi rostro mientras practicábamos básquetbol. Por supuesto no podía faltar su sonrisa burlona, divertido porque mi cara tenía estampado el logo del esférico.

Ese tipo es irritante... ─ Murmure mientras termine de cambiar mis ropas deportivas. Seguí repitiendo lo mismo mientras comencé mi camino por los pasillos en medio de todos los alumnos, deteniéndome de improvisto al visualizar a ese molesto moreno frente a una avergonzada chica de cabellos castaños. Ella se estaba confesando al parecer...

Fue imposible que en mi rostro no se posara un leve rosa pálido. Jamás había presenciado una escena como esa. Tal vez seria bueno tomar unas notas, cuando por fin decida confesarle mi amor a Naruko-chan.

...Me gustas, Sasuke-kun ─ Mis blancas perlas reflejaron el asombro ante sus vocablos. Eso había sido directo, aun cuando podía notar la vergüenza en ella, lo mucho que le estaba costando.

¿Quién eres tú? ─ Pronuncio este, rompiendo con su tono frío el aire lleno de esperanzas de esa chica, mostrándolo claramente en sus expresiones. ─ ¿Siquiera hemos hablado alguna vez? ─ ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ─ Tsk. No molestes.

Insensible. Ese tipo es un insensible. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que ella saliese corriendo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Estaba enojado. Sasuke Uchiha es la única persona en el mundo creo, que me hace enfadar, que logra que en mi interior sienta deseos de tomar venganza. Si. Eso hare. Me vengare por el honor de esa chica. Al hoyo con esa bestia de ojos negros.

Empezaba ese mismo momento mi plan contra ese demonio.

Plan numero uno en marcha:-

Escribir en el pizarrón antes que todos lleguen :

**Sasuke-kun se la depila**

Al hacerme el desentendido y entrar como si nada al salón, note como muchos se reían por lo que había puesto. Estaba feliz por mi desempeño. De mis ojos hasta pequeñas lágrimas salían de felicidad porque había tomado venganza por esa chica, pero al ver como este entraba, leía lo que había puesto, y se sentaba junto a mi sin siquiera arrugarse; no supe realmente como reaccionar. Además que todos se callaron inmediatamente, e incluso borraron lo puesto de manera inmediata. ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

Pss. Sasuke idiota. ¿En verdad te la depilas? ─ El susurro de Naruko-chan llegaba a mis oídos, provocando que me sonrojara. Al notar como el azabache que estaba a mi lado solo pasaba de ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, fue imposible evitar que mi vergüenza se viera incrementada.

_Entonces si lo hace..._ ─ Mi plan había fallado completamente. Debía pensar en algo más.

Fue por eso que el plan perfecto llegaba a mí en la hora de almuerzo. Dejaría a ese monstruo sin comida ese día.

Plan numero dos en marcha:-

Quitarle su almuerzo, y correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Como todos los días, este se abría paso sin problemas entre todos los estudiantes que luchaban por obtener los panes que comerían esa tarde. Pero en el momento en que salía de aquel tumulto de gente, un punto azul tomo su comida y salió rápidamente ante su sorpresa.

Así es malvada bestia, hoy te moriras de hambre ─ Mi claro intento de risa malvada inundo toda el aula a la cual había ingresado. Ahora si, por fin había logrado hacérselas pagar a ese insensible. Pero en el instante en que gozaba de mi victoria, la puerta del salón fue abierta, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, estremeciéndome.

¿A quien le dices bestia? ─ No podía ser. Mi venganza no podía ser opacada tan rápido, debía actuar velozmente. Fue por eso que en un ultimo y desesperando movimiento me comí aquellos panecillos metiéndolos cuanto pude a mi boca, todo bajo la estupefacción de ese demonio Uchiha. No me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, claro que no.

Trague todo cuanto pude antes de voltear a ver a ese chico de oscura mirada, notando la molestia en sus ojos negros.

Me compraras ahora mismo otros panes Hyuga. ─ Su aura me estremecía, toda su presencia me daba escalofríos. Estaba furioso. Parecía ser un pequeño ratón bajo la mirada de un Halcón

...De acuerdo. ─ Murmure sin darme cuenta, sumido en la vergüenza por mi debilidad.

**...**

Tal vez no servía como justiciero. Quizás eso solo les corresponde a personas fuertes y decididas como Naruko-chan.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras entraba a la biblioteca. Ese es uno de mis lugares favoritos, donde podía transportarme a un mundo de fantasía, en donde podía ser todo el hombre que esa rubia se merecía.

Escúchenme por favor. Nuevamente me veo como una mujer. ─ Murmure pesadamente ante la cruel realidad. Dios no solo me había brindado un cuerpo pequeño, sino que hasta mi manera de ser y pensares eran totalmente femeninos. Tal vez y Uchiha-san tenía razón con lo que me decía siempre.

¿Aceptando tu verdad Hyuga? ─ El rubor llegaba a mi rostro con lo escuchado, tras voltear y ver esa mueca del que era mi compañero de banco. Apenado baje mi mirar. Aún sentía pena por haber tenido que comprar su almuerzo, y peor aún, ante la vista de todos.

¿Q-Que hace aquí Uchiha-san? ─ Logre articular. Podía jurar que cada vez me sentía más pequeñito ante su mirada tan penetrante.

Tsk. ¿Se te olvido el trabajo que tenemos que hacer? ─ ¿Eh?. Con el signo de interrogación claramente instalado en mi cara, trataba de recordar aquel suceso, siendo asaltado por las palabras de mi profesor de arte. Era cierto. Yo había rogado a los dioses que me diesen la oportunidad de estar con la chica de mis sueños, pero todos mis anhelos se vinieron cuesta abajo al escuchar que seria con el compañero de banco.

Simplemente los Dioses me habían dado la espalda desde que había nacido con este cuerpo tan femenino. Y ahora solo se divertían haciéndome la vida a cuadritos.

Historia del arte barroco, ¿no? ─ Dije desganado. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ─ Es para dos semanas más...

Quiero salir luego de eso. No me gusta dejar las cosas para última hora. ─ Quería escapar. Sentía que iba a ser arrastrado a pasar más tiempo con esta bestia, que terminaría siendo su comida. Inconscientemente mis blancas orbes divisaron el pasillo, una vía libre de escape. Pero la mano de mi verdugo tomo mi brazo, imposibilitando mi escapatoria. ¿Habrá leído mi mente? ─ Más te vale entrar a la biblioteca.

...Si ─ Sin mucho ánimo le seguí adentro, impresionado como todas las chicas ponían sus ojos en su persona. Sabía que era bastante popular, pero no imaginaba que tanto. Si hasta chicas de cursos mayores le observaban sin vergüenza alguna. Mi mirar se dirigió también hacía su persona, notando su indiferencia. En verdad no le interesaban, ninguna de ellas.

¿A que podría deberse eso? ¿Y si tal vez alguna chica le hizo daño en el pasado, y ahora teme entregar su corazón?. Pobrecito si fuese así. Seria completamente justificado su disgusto hacia las mujeres.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de solo pensarlo, de solo imaginarle destruido porque una chica le dejo por otra persona.

Que asco de expresión. ¿Por qué me miras con lastima debilucho? ─ La vergüenza nuevamente llegaba a mí. Aún con esas gotas saladas emergiendo de mis blancas orbes, mi mano tomo la de un desconcertado azabache.

Yo le apoyo Uchiha-san. Debe ser fuerte. ─ Un coscorrón en mi cabeza me hizo salir de mis pensares, encontrándome con la clara expresión de molestia de quien estaba en frente mío, y ¿con un leve rubor en sus pómulos?.

Cierra la boca, y ve a buscar donde sentarnos. ─ Sin decir nada más, desapareció entre los estantes de libros, dejándome completamente aturdido, de solo notar que a pesar de su constante expresión ogro, pareciera que igualmente podía tener su lado lindo.

_¿Había pensado que Uchiha-san era lindo? ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?!_

Sacudiendo mis pensamientos, me dirigí a mi meta: Buscar un lugar donde ponernos a trabajar.

...

Estoy muerto. Nunca había pensado lo cansador que podía ser, estar sumergidos dos horas de corrido en toda la historia del barroco. Creo que hasta la rayita de mi trasero tendré que volver a marcarme, ya que Uchiha-san siquiera me dejo moverme para estirar mis piernas. ¿Qué era lindo había pensado? ¡Pues retiro lo dicho!

Esas chicas no lo conocen, no están sentados con él todas las horas de clases, sino verían su mal carácter, lo cruel y molesto que puede ser. Y yo aquí, su victima más cercana.

De solo pensarlo me entra depresión. ¿Por qué no me toco junto a ese ángel de rubios cabellos?

Fue en ese instante que el recuerdo de esa chica confesándosele asalto mis memorias. Las palabras de este...

"_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Siquiera hemos hablado alguna vez? Tsk. No molestes."_

...Uchiha-san no debió ser tan cruel con esa chica... ─ Demonios. Se me salió sin pensarlo. No puede ser, se detuvo. ¿Estará molesto?. Claro que lo esta tonto. Ahora descubrirá que los estabas escuchando. Soy carne muerta.

¿Quizás debería salir corriendo? No era como si hubiera querido irme caminando con el hasta mi casa, así que...tal vez sea mejor salvar mi pellejo. ¿No?

¿Eres un acosador ahora Hyuga? ─ El rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas. _No lo estaba espiando_ le dije. _Era solo que iba pasando por ahí... _─ ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta alguien, sin siquiera conocerlo?

Estaba estupefacto. De cierta forma estaba en lo cierto, pero...a mi me gusta Naruko-chan y...no la conozco tanto...

¿Ahora me encontraba dudando de lo que siento?

Esas mujeres solo se fijan en mi aspecto. Son todas unas superficiales. No me interesan. ─ No sabía que decirle, porque aunque no me gusten sus palabras, sé que pueden tener algo de veracidad. De pronto la falta de aire llegaba a mí, al tener el rostro de Uchiha-san tan cerca del mío. ¿En que momento había llegado ahí? ─ Ahora veo. Fuiste tú quien escribió eso en el pizarrón. Por eso robaste mis panes...

¡Estaba muerto! El rojo ahora ocupaba toda mi cara. Me había descubierto yo solo, y todo por no poder quedarme callado. Adiós Naruko-chan, no podre decirte lo que siento por ti.

¡Sasuke! ─ Con asombro noto como quien hace segundos estaba cerca de mí, ahora enfocaba su vista en la persona recién llegada. Era un hombre mayor, que me causa el mismo estremecimiento que mi progenitor. Aunque a Uchiha-san no parece afectarle. ─ ¿Se puede saber porque no fuiste a la cita que se te concertó?

¿Cita? ¿Cita a ciegas? ¿Podría ser eso?. No sabía que aún en estos tiempos eso se utilizaba.

Te he dicho que esas cosas no me interesan ─ Estaba impresionado como este le respondía sin siquiera inmutarse. Si fuera yo, estaría hecho un mar de nervios, acatando todo lo dicho. ─ Además tengo novio, y es este chico que esta a mi lado.

Mis pensamientos y alabanzas hacia Uchiha-san fueron cortados de improvisto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Novio? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?. Debía ser una broma. Si, una no muy buena, pero broma al fin y al cabo. ¿Debería reírme?

¿Crees que fingiendo homosexualidad te escaparas? No me hagas reír niñato. ─ Respondía el mayor con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. Estaba claro que era mentira. Una mentira bien mentirosa. Mírenme, si hasta en mis pensamientos balbuceo de los nervios y vergüenza.

No es una mentira viejo, y te lo probare. ─ ¿Probar? ¿Probar que...? ¿A que se refiere...?

De improvisto fui tomado del rostro y acercado al de Uchiha-san. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos de manera suave. ¿Era su lengua la que estaba ahora dentro de mi boca?.

¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! ¡Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 2:-**

**Notas Dark:- **_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. Es mi primer yaoi como saben, y espero estar haciéndolo bien._

_Alguien me pregunto si Naruko y Sakura eran yuris, y si, lo son. Pero como sé que muchos fans del yaoi no son fans del yuri, no saldrá mucho de ellas._

_Well...Aun no descarto lo del lemon, menos ahora que me he puesto a ver yaois más fuertes. Podría intentarlo más adelante, cuando lea unos cuantos fics yaois también._

_Me preguntaron también que animes/mangas yaoi he visto? Pues mi favorito por supuesto: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (Amo la pareja principal, en especial cuando estaban en el instituto). Vi otros como: Junjou romántica, Loveless (que no esta terminado u.u), Okane ga nai (que tampoco esta terminado u.u). De por si trato de buscar parejas donde uno se vea más femenino que el otro jejeje. Si saben de otros así, me lo dicen porfis. _

_Kisses, y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
**Género:** Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
- Hablan  
- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 3

Que hermoso día. Las nubes blancas adornan el hermoso cielo azul. Las aves llenan el ambiente con sus bellas melodías, y hoy siento que por fin mi princesa vendrá a rescatarme de este lúgubre castillo en el cual estoy encerrado.

Se preguntaran quien soy. Pues soy nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Hyuga Hinata. Hijo del rey Hyuga Hiashi, gobernante del país de la perla blanca, el cual se mantiene dormido hasta que mi princesa venga rescatarme con un beso de amor, liberándolos del hechizo de la malvada bruja.

Estoy seguro que hoy aparecerá, que esa chica que esta destinada a ser mi mujer vendrá a librarme de mi sufrimiento.

Un ruido me saca de mis cavilaciones. Era la puerta, el momento había llegado y no podía controlar mi palpitar.

Como toda una escena de cuentos me recuesto en mi lecho, esperando con los ojos cerrados que ese ser me brinde su calor en un cálido beso. Estaba ansioso, nervioso porque ocurriese. Podía sentirle junto a mi, su respirar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Temía delatarme al sentir unos enormes deseos de morder mi labio inferior de los nervios., porque mi corazón cada vez latía con más intensidad, porque mi ansiedad estaba apunto de hacer que abriese los ojos.

Pero la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos me saco de mis pensares, transportándome en un mundo de ensueño, donde ella y yo éramos felices juntos, donde nuestros hijos corrían por los verdes prados mientras la fauna del lugar nos daba la bienvenida.

Desde hoy eres mi novio. ─ Mis blancas orbes se abrieron de prisa al escuchar un tono ronco de voz. Sin duda no era una chica, no era mi destinada mujer de cabellos rubios. Los colores subieron de golpe a mis mejillas al ver una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de un apuesto chico de cabello negro.

U-Uchiha-san... ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ─ No tuve tiempo para balbucear nada más, puesto que él nuevamente estaba cerca mio.

No temas Hyuga. Seré cuidadoso ─ ¡¿Qué?! No, esto no podía ser. ¿Por qué sigue acercándose? ¡No! ¡Que no se acerque! ¡Naruko-chan, ayuda!

...

Abrazando mis piernas en plena azotea seguía estremeciéndome por la pesadilla de esta mañana, por el sudor que había envuelto mi cuerpo tras despertar en un grito.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Desde que mi compañero de banco Uchiha Sasuke me había dado un beso en pleno portón del instituto, no he logrado borrarme la escena de mi mente, al punto que llegue a soñar con él.

Aun no puedo recordar como me fui a mi casa esa tarde. Estoy seguro que era un zombi andante, que la gente me miraba extraño, porque mi conciencia estaba extraviada en algún lugar.

No supe como reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Era como si mi conciencia hubiera quedado apagada desde lo pasado. ¿Era posible morir en vida?. Ese chico había robado unos cuantos años de mi existencia.

Ahora que estoy en el instituto, no se como enfrentarle. En el instante en que esa tarde se atrevió a robarme mi primer beso, solo atine a ponerme rojo y salir corriendo, obviando incluso a ese hombre quien nos había estado observando igual de asombrado que yo.

No se como enfrentar a Uchiha-san... ─ Murmure mientras me agachaba para acurrucarme en el suelo, con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Había sido mi primer beso, aquel que tenía guardado para Naruko-chan.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué podría haber dicho era su novio? ¿Acaso era posible que él bateara para el otro lado, que yo le gustase?. Mis pómulos se encendieron de solo pensarlo.

¡¿Por qué me sonrojo por un chico?! ─ Levante un poco la voz debido a lo consternado que me hallaba, logrando solo que mi incomodidad se viese acrecentada, que mis nervios y vergüenza no me abandonasen.

**... **

Al final tuve que coger fuerzas de no se donde entrar a mi salón y enfrentar a ese demonio robador de labios. Por todos los medios evite mirarle a la cara. No porque estuviese enfadado o algo (Aunque lo estaba un poco), sino porque sabía que recordaría el suceso, que mi rostro reflejaría la vergüenza que sentía.

Era mi primer beso, mi preciado primer beso...¡Robado por un chico!. Lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos de solo recordarlo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?.

Al sonar el timbre anunciando el termino de la segunda hora de clases, la voz oscura de mi compañero de banco se hizo escuchar, causando un estremecimiento en mi ser. Aún no me atrevía a enfrentar su mirada, por lo que permanecí petrificado y sin despegar la vista de mi cuaderno.

Tenemos que hablar Hyuga. No puedes seguir evitándome. ─ Nuevamente lo pasado asalto mis pensares, provocando que mi cuerpo comenzase a transpirar de los nervios, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Lo escuche gruñir por bajo mientras se paraba, más yo seguí igual, intentando por todos los medios de evitar mirarle. ─ Tsk. Te estaré esperando atrás del gimnasio para hablar. Si no vienes, atente a las consecuencias.

Trague grueso al escucharle, al notar como desaparecía tras cruzar la puerta del salón. Estaba acabado. Tenía un poco de miedo también, porque no sabía como enfrentarle, como recibir lo que tuviese que decirme.

¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes Hinata-kun? ─ Una voz preocupada atrajo mi atención. Venía de mi espalda, y al voltear me encontré con los ojos verdes de Sakura-san, la cual me sonreía con amabilidad. Bajando mi mirada negué ante su interrogante. Me daba mucha vergüenza lo ocurrido, así que era imposible que se lo dijese a alguien y no morir de pena en el intento. ─ Sabes. Sasuke-kun puede ser muy insensible a veces.

Apretando mis puños sobre mi regazo me anime a hablar, aunque aún no lograba levantar mi rostro, porque me delataría si lo hacía, estaba seguro de eso.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─ Le consulte de manera muy suave. Asintiendo ella me dijo que por supuesto. Me anime a continuar, aun cuando mis pómulos comenzaban a mostrar color. ─ Esto... ¿A Uchiha-kun le gustan los hombres?

El silencio nos inundo, al punto de que llego a pasar por mi mente que no me había escuchado, que quizás lo había preguntado muy bajito. Pero en el momento en que la escuche reír, supe que no había sido así. Estaba avergonzado, y eso que no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer.

¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? ─ La escuche decir al calmar sus carcajadas. Nuevamente el beso asalto mis memorias, logrando inquietarme, que mi timidez se hiciera presente. No se si lo noto, pero ya más calmada prosiguió. ─ Yo no lo creo. Más bien pienso que Sasuke-kun es asexual. Jamás le he visto poner atención a alguien del sexo opuesto, o de su mismo sexo.

**... **

Los vocablos de mi compañera de curso rondaron en mi mente durante todo el camino hacía el destino que Uchiha-san había trazado para mi.

Ella parecía conocerle mejor que yo, así que supuse que debía ser de esa manera. Pero aún estaba ese beso, sus palabras.

"_Además tengo novio, y es este chico que esta a mi lado"_

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios al no encontrar respuesta alguna.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, al visualizar al chico con quien había soñado esta mañana, mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad sin entender por qué. ¿Qué tantos nervios podía causarme? No creo que se atreva a besarme nuevamente, ¿o si?. Tenía miedo de acercarme, de lo que pudiese decirme.

Quería huir, escapar de la realidad que estaba viviendo, aunque eso ya fue imposible cuando sentí sus ojos negros sobre los míos. Armándome de valor me acerque lentamente, como si fuera al matadero, a mi fin.

Te tardaste Hyuga. ─ ¿Cómo no me iba a tardar? Después de lo que me hizo ayer, no se como puede actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras yo me muero de la vergüenza. ─ Iré directo al grano. Quiero que seas mi novio.

Los colores subieron de golpe a mis pómulos. ¿Se me estaba declarando?. Mi palpitar nuevamente comenzaba a tornarse violento. No pude decir nada. Nuevamente estaba en shock. Pero mientras permanecía observándolo con mis mejillas ruborizadas, pude captar algo en su mirar. Estaba seguro que había algo más. ¿Podía ser lo mismo que reflejaba, cuando se quedaba a veces viendo a la distancia?.

¿Por qué me preocupaba por eso?. No lo sabía, pero sentía, algo me impulsaba a no negarme ante su extraña petición.

Avergonzado baje mi rostro. No estaba seguro de mis pensares, de lo que deseaba hacer.

...¿P-Porque...? ¿Por qué quiere...? ─Mi suave hablar debido a lo expresado, se vio cortado por su firme tono de voz, descolocándome nuevamente.

Porque me gustas. ─ Nadie nunca me había dicho algo como eso, y no sabía como llamar a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, más no pude seguir enfrentando sus ojos negros, los cuales me habían estado observando sin siquiera pestañar. ─ Eres alguien bastante simple y callado, sin contar lo torpe que eres, pero me divierte tu manera de ser.

Estaba jaque mate, con mi rostro completo ardiendo en llamas, balbuceando solo monosílabos.

**... **

No se porque no me pude negar. No se en que estaba pensando, si a mi me gusta Naruko-chan. Pero al verle a sus ojos negros, estaba seguro que ocultaba algo, que debía aceptar sus sentimientos.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras terminaba mi tarea de aritmética. Hace media hora que me hallaba desarrollándola en la soledad de mi habitación, tratando por todos los medios de solo concentrarme en mis estudios, de borrarme lo ocurrido de la memoria.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de mi alcoba me hicieron salir de mis memorias, visualizando a mi pequeña hermana de solo seis años entrar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermano, tengo hambre. ─ Es verdad. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas, debo preparar la cena para esta noche, padre no se a que hora ira a llegar.

Desde que mi madre falleció, padre jamás fue el mismo, tampoco dura mucho en sus trabajos, por eso mismo intento ayudar en todo lo que puedo, incluso trabajando los fines de semana en un café como mesero, para así ayudar en lo que sea posible.

Ha sido difícil para todos, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, me da las fuerzas para seguir, para continuar esforzándome y así protegerle.

¿Qué te gustaría cenar Hanabi-chan? ─ Le pregunto mientras acaricio sus cabellos, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué te parece ramen?

Asintiendo ella me dice que si, y yo solo puedo sonreírle de igual manera.

**...**

Agotado agradezco que ya sea viernes, que solo será un día más de clara vergüenza ante la relación que acabo de comenzar con ese morocho de oscura mirada. Después de todo aún no se como actuar ahora que somos eso, menos porque ambos somos hombres.

Sé que esa persona tiene muchas chicas que le siguen, incluso me atrevería a decir que puede que chicos también, y si se llegasen a enterar, cabe de más decir que seré carne muerta, que todos desearan un pedazo de mí.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Cuando yo solo quería mi cuento de hadas con esa despampanante rubia de ojos azules. ¿Por qué acepte? ¿Por qué no le dije que me gustaba alguien más?.

Me intriga, ¿verdad?. Su mirada, lo que oculta en ella, esa soledad que logra percibirse.

Hinata ─ Una voz conocida me saca de mis cavilaciones, provocando que buscase con curiosidad de donde provenía, deteniendo mi mirar en un auto deportivo color negro, visualizando en el asiento del piloto a ese chico que estaba en mis pensamientos. Inconscientemente sus pómulos se tiñeron rosa pálido, mucho más al notar como sonreía ladinamente al notar el cambio en mí. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en ese lugar, si este no era el camino que él tomaba para ir a clases? ─ Sube. Iremos juntos.

Al oírle negué frenéticamente, completamente avergonzado porque aún no sabía como proceder con esa persona, con esta relación. Estoy seguro que nuevamente capto mis ganas de escapar de ese lugar, de ese momento incomodo, puesto que se bajo de su lujoso auto para acercarse y coger mi brazo. No pude decir o reclamar nada, puesto que su expresión molesta no me dejo. Solo pude sentarme a su lado, con mi rostro cabizbajo en un intento por esconder lo que estaba expresando, mi timidez.

Una vez que arranco el auto, me arme de valor para consultarle, aun cuando no me atrevía a enfrentar su semblante.

U-Uchiha-san... ¿Que esta haciendo a...? ─ Mis palabras fueron cortadas de improvisto por su tono neutro, causando que diera un respingo en mi asiento.

Sasuke. Llámame por mi nombre ─ La impresión llegaba a mis blancas orbes al escucharle. Era cierto. Ahora que éramos eso debería llamarle por su nombre. Fue en ese momento que me percate del instante en que me llamo. Él me había llamado por mi nombre, no por mi apellido como siempre. ─ ¿Acaso es extraño que vaya a buscar a mi pareja, para que asistamos juntos a clases?

Mi cara tomo un rojo intenso ante lo oído. No podía decirme algo como eso así sin más. ¿Cómo espera que reaccione o diga?. Ahora mucho menos me atrevo a verle. Que vergüenza.

Su risa esta vez me saco de mis cavilaciones, invitándome a verle aún con estas emociones plasmadas en mi rostro. ¿Nuevamente se estaba riendo de mí? ¿Acaso le gustaba incomodarme?

Irritado dirigí mi atención a la ventana que estaba a mi derecha, tratando de ignorar lo extraño que me estaba sintiendo. Jamás espere estar una situación como esta, y menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Dios. Aún no se como actuar a su lado.

Iremos a mi casa después de clases. ─ En el momento en que iba a reclamar, a decir que debía llegar pronto por mi pequeña hermana, sus vocablos me volvieron a interrumpir. ─ Terminaremos el trabajo de artes. No me hagas arrastrarte hasta allá.

Estaba perdido con un chico tan gruñón y egocéntrico como este. No me iba a quedar de otra que llamar a mi vecina, para que Hanabi se quede allá hasta que llegue.

Desganado solo asentí. No tenía derecho a replica. Yo mismo me había metido en este saco de once varas.

¿Qué deseaba averiguar que lo que ocultaba en su triste mirar?. Pero que burro que soy.

Apuesto lo que sea a que se me ven las orejas de asno, estoy seguro.

**...**

Bueno. El día transcurrió como es normal. Todo fue tranquilo, sin cambiar nada de lo habitual, incluyendo también mis pies izquierdos en educación física, y a Sasuke-kun burlándose con esa característica sonrisa suya que me desespera. Todo porque él es excelente en toda clase de deportes, no debería de burlarse de los más desafortunados, de los que llegamos tarde a la repartición de talentos atléticos.

Lo importante es que tuvo sus recompensas, porque al no durar mucho en las quemadas, pude quedarme viendo a las chicas practicar la barra, apreciando así a mi bella Naruko-chan, que al igual que yo, termino de muy mala manera. Pero lo que más me agrada de ella, lo que siempre me enamora, es que a pesar de lo mal que le van esas cosas, siempre se empeña hasta que lo logra. Es alguien muy fuerte, tal como yo quisiera serlo.

Entra al auto Hinata ─ Mi atención se poso en el chico que estaba parado en la puerta de su auto negro deportivo. Mis pómulos se tornaron rosa intenso de solo sentir su mirada.

Aún recuerdo lo pasado, cuando debíamos bañarnos...

"_¡Suficiente todos, pueden irse a las duchas! ─ La voz de mi profesor de gimnasia me saco de mi embelesamiento. Debía ir a ducharme, para terminar con este día de clases._

_Al entrar al vestidor como siempre, no se porque mis blancas orbes fueron a parar a donde se hallaba Sasuke-kun, mucho menos entiendo que estaba haciendo sonrojándome por verle sin su camiseta deportiva, por apreciar sus pectorales y abdominales bien definidos. _

_¡¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?!. _

_Sacudiendo mí cabeza trate de apartar esos extraños sentires de mí ser, para dirigirme así a mi casillero y buscar mis prendas para cambiarme._

_Debía concentrarme en mis cosas, no verme afectado tanto por las extrañezas de ese tipo, por lo que supuestamente somos ahora._

_Así era. No estaba afectado, nada pasaba, todo era por mi estúpida personalidad tímida, por nada más._

_Eres más blanco que yo Hinata. ─ Los colores nuevamente subían a mis mejillas al sentirle atrás de mi, al notar que no había nadie con nosotros en los casilleros. Todos debían hallarse ya en las duchas. Si, podía oírlos en ese lugar. ─ ¿No piensas terminar de desvestirte?_

_Avergonzado voltee para encararle, solo para ser recibido por su completa desnudez. No dure mucho tiempo viéndole. Mi cara estaba completamente roja, ¿es que no había nada de pudor en esa persona?._

_Su risa volvía a hacerse presente. Sin duda le gustaba meterse conmigo, provocar esto en mí, y yo como siempre caía en sus juegos._

_P-Por favor Sasuke-kun, cúbrase con algo. ─ Murmure por bajo mientras mis manos se aferraban a mis pantalones, contrariado por todo esto. _

_Se supone que debemos bañarnos ─ Me dijo demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su calidez desde mi espalda. Ahora si que estaba nervioso. ─ ¿O piensas hacerlo con la ropa puesta, Hinata? _

_Estaba molestándome eso ya lo se, y lo estaba logrando. No podía evitar la tensión de mi cuerpo al notarle tan cerca, al percibir su cálido aliento sobre la piel blanca de mi cuello._

_A-Alguien puede vernos. S-Si esta tan cerca... ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mi cuando lo sentí voltearme, al quedar frente a frente, perdido en su oscura mirada. Inconscientemente baje mi mirar ante la vergüenza, solo para que mi cara se tornase más roja al visualizar su sexo. No dure mucho viéndole, solo atine a desviar mi rostro avergonzado, sin comprender que estaba pasando conmigo, ya que no era la primera vez que veía a uno de mis compañeros desnudo. Todos nos bañábamos juntos por Dios. ¿Por qué ahora me venía a sentir de esta forma?_

_Su mano tomando mi mentón me saco de mis cavilaciones, me invito a posar mi atención completamente en su persona, en lo cerca que estaba nuevamente._

_¿Te parezco alguien a quien le interese lo que opinen los demás? ─ Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba claro que no. Si hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera hecho algo como lo que hizo la tarde de ayer, incluso ahora mismo... ─ ¿No estoy en mi derecho? _

_Mordiendo mi labio inferior de los nervios, intente mirar a cualquier parte menos hacia quien estaba frente mío, cada vez más cerca. ¿Es que pensaba...?_

_Esperaremos a que se vayan todos para bañarnos. ─ Murmuro de manera ronca mientras me soltaba, para luego irse a sentar a una de las bancas que se hallaban en ese lugar. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Aún piensas bañarte vestido? ¿Debería terminar de sacarte la ropa yo mismo?_

_Ante lo escuchado voltee rápidamente hacía mi casillero. No entendía que quería al esperar a que todos se marcharan, al estar completamente solos en las regaderas. Mis nervios se acrecentaban con cada segundo, de solo sentir su negras orbes sobre mi espalda, esperando. _

_Pronto los demás fueron llegando para comenzar a vestirse e irse al salón de clases. Mientras yo lentamente intentaba hacer tiempo para desvestirme por completo, aunque claro que no pude hacerlo por mucho, porque ya al verse completamente vacío el lugar, no tuve mas opción que terminar de sacar mi ultima prenda, cubriéndome velozmente con la toalla mis partes intimas, todo bajo la supervisión de mi compañero y actual novio, Sasuke Uchiha; el cual ahora que todos se habían marchado, comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente._

_Nos divertiremos un rato. ─ Avergonzado y aún sin comprender me arrastro de la mano hacía las duchas. Un pequeño grito escapo de mis labios al sentir de pronto la fría pared de azulejos blancos tocar mi espalda. Mi impresión fue tanta, que la toalla que antes había cubierto mi intimidad ahora yacía en el suelo. Mis ojos blancos no podían dejar de ver con asombro a quien me tenía ahora acorralado en ese lugar, ambos completamente desnudos sin decir palabra alguna._

_Fue así como el silencio nos rodeo por unos segundos, que para mi comenzaban a ser eternos._

_¿S-Sasuke-kun...? ─ Me arme de valor para hablarle, solo para ser callado por sus labios sobre los míos. No sabía que estaba pasando, me había pillado tan desprevenido, que me tarde en responder a su beso. Se sentía extrañamente bien el roce de su lengua con la mía, la calidez de su mano sobre mi mejilla. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, y eso no podía ser. Lo aparte lo suficiente como para que cortáramos el beso, para observarnos mientras respirábamos pesadamente. _

_No temas Hyuga, seré cuidadoso ─ Esos vocablos yo los conocía. ¡Eran los mismos de mi sueño!. Mis mejillas nuevamente se teñían de rojo, causando que él sonriera ladinamente, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante lo que podía suceder."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 3:-**

**Notas Dark:-**

_Hi Queridos lectores. Y si, me decidí cambiar el rating del fic. Habrá escenas de lemon, asique están advertidos xD_

_**AishaUchiha:**__ Loveless esta en manga, y esta mas avanzado. Yo no lo pille completo, y por lo que leí por ahí, no esta finalizado. Okane ga nai esta mas avanzado en el manga también, pero tampoco esta completo. Además que tuve que buscarlo en ingles, porque estaba mas avanzado en ese idioma u.u. Gravitation intente verlo, pero no me gusto xD_

_**Guest:**__ Es que Takano la lleva!. Aunque me encanta Onodera y su nerviosismo, es tan tierno y divertido jejeje._

_**sasuhinas fan:**__ Boku no pico? No se si verlo. En todas partes siempre molestan ese anime, porque dicen que es traumante. Me da como miedo verlo xD. Gracias por recomendarme "Hey! Class president", me gusto mucho!. Vi el anime y luego el manga. ¿Este no esta completo verdad?. El otro que me dijiste aun no lo veo. Veré si esta semana me hago algo de time para darle una miradita._

_**angel uchiha hyuga:**__ No salio el link de la autora u.u_

_**KanonAC:**__ Hi!. Gracias por recomendarme esos yaois!. __Ya vi papa to kiss in the dark y sex pistols. __Muy Buenos los dos! Me gustaron mucho n.n. Los otros de ese mangaka aun no logro verlos por tiempo, pero apenas pueda los buscare. Gracias!_

_**Adelice G: **__Gracias por recomendarme love stange. Me gusto mucho!. Pero no lo encontré completo. ¿Esta terminado?_

_**Guest:**__ Gracias por la recomendación, lo anote en mis yaois pendientes. A penas tenga algo de time, me deleitare viéndolo kukuku._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Mi happy que me sigan en mis locuras como estas jejeje. Todo un reto para mi, pero no me dejare vencer. Igual ya tengo varias escenas en mente, incluso una segunda temporada con la aparición de un tercero en discordia. A ver si dan en el blanco de quien podría ser kukuku. _

_Yo les recomiendo el manga yaoi llamado __**"Little Butterfly"**__. Es muy bueno. Tiene una trama EXELENTE. No se arrepentirán._

_Cuídense mucho_

_Besitos_

_Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

**Dark Amy-chan **


End file.
